


Elisha

by wpqkkxx



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: 您即是神，您即是信仰，您即是耶路撒冷。
Kudos: 1





	Elisha

鲍德温四世睿智，机敏并且富有不属于他这个年龄的沉稳，昔日统领千军万马的上位者的威严逐渐消磨着他还是个年轻人的事实，而麻风病人的身份与君主的身份并不矛盾，他从出生就被囚禁在这幅残破的身体里，同样也是从一开始就注定被这个充满荣光和骄傲的血统折磨至死。

时年十七岁的鲍德温四世端坐在王座上接受着朝臣的顶礼膜拜，无论是心怀不轨的凶恶之人，亦或者是不肯接受改变的顽固旧老，他们聚集在这位注定早亡的国王身边，谄媚的说着狗屁不通的甜言蜜语。

听着朝臣们又为一件小事争执不下，鲍德温四世几乎快要睡倒，他实在想冲着那群年岁加起来是自己数十倍的成年人大喊一句闭嘴。可惜，疾病消耗着年轻身体里所剩无几的活力，他甚至没有力气用稍重的口气苛责那群脑子里生了蛆虫的臣子。

“我若是你们，必然羞愧，上帝赐予我们和平不是让你们这群猪头拿来虚度时光！”

凌厉的呵斥如同一根丢进人群的火药，几乎不加掩饰的血腥气冲天而起，而斜靠在王座上的鲍德温四世也几乎是同一时间被这声炸雷唤醒，勉强撑着扶手坐直身体，仿佛这声音给了他无穷的力量，毕竟如此熟悉且带着些许陌生的声音的主人除了他或许也不会再有旁人。

突如其来的怒火宛如一把锋锐的尖刀似的割开了闹哄哄的人，硬生生的将那些满嘴家国天下的老人们吓得无从开口只得闭嘴，然而这声不敬的怒吼来源于会议大厅矗立着的年轻男人，他很快穿过人群走到鲍德温四世的面前，单膝跪下，恭敬虔诚的对着自己的主人做了个骑士礼。

年轻且并不狂傲的男人身上还有没有洗去的血污，被他夹在胳膊下的头盔上还有着刚刚被刻上去的刀砍斧劈的痕迹，露骨的沙场气概一览无余，纵然这人脸上还有着没来得及长开的稚气，但是内里却已然是在尸山血海里滚过来的成熟士兵了。

“卡尔本！”

鲍德温四世低声呼唤着来人，单膝跪地的年轻骑士微微抬头，一张看不出的任何可以被称为英俊的脸上还添了几道没能愈合的刀伤，乱七八糟缠上的急救纱布上渗着些发黑的血迹。鲍德温四世半分嫌恶的语气也无，安慰鼓励之词中夹杂着许多唯独卡尔本才能品位得到的担忧和关心，这让一向不在意自己生死的卡尔本有些于心不忍。

“My king，非常抱歉没有告知您我的归来，”卡尔本跪在地上没有任何要起身的意思，“萨拉丁人前几日派出一支轻骑兵，试图侵入加沙，目前已经被击退并且抓住一名斥候，目前正在拷问。”

骑士的目光灼灼，一双亮黑色的瞳孔里隐藏不住兴奋和激动，他日夜兼程从边境赶回主城，迫不及待的将这个好消息亲自传达自己最为敬仰的王。

耶路撒冷与萨拉丁旷日持久的战争和对立中，作为耶路撒冷王的鲍德温四世太过于希望某一位自己信任的领主能够带回安定人心的喜讯，但哪怕是聪慧的鲍德温四世也没有想到第一个为自己献上荣光的会是这位年纪并没有大自己太多的年轻骑士。

安静的只能听到心脏跳动声音的大厅中，端坐于王伟之上的鲍德温四世被低烧和钝痛折磨的快要失神的双眼在听到这样的好消息后陡然明锐起来，他清楚自己不能表现得太过激动，于是便让卡尔本将战争的损失和情况完整的转述给他。

长相并不出众，身份也不是名门贵族，作为一介平民的卡尔本原本的姓名早已被大多数人忘记，他们唯独知道的便只有这只对敌对友随时保持警戒的猎犬从来不会对其他人摇尾乞怜，独独对至高无上的鲍德温四世充满忠诚。不难理解他们二人之间的这种感情——庞大的帝国中没有什么同龄人可以作为同伴与年轻的君王对话，而这位年轻有为的骑士不问政事不求荣华，简简单单的两件事放在这偌大的国家里却显得格外珍贵——年轻骑士的声音正直刻板，虽然难掩其中的激动，但是能感受到那份激动并不是因为自己立下赫赫战功，而是因为端坐于上的帝国之主表达出的快乐情感。

“无知的蠢狗。”  
“愚忠的傻瓜。”

朝堂上的窃窃私语并没有被骑士汇报战况的声音掩盖下去，有些资历老身份高贵的大臣甚至完全不在意自己的“耳语”被当事人听到。卡尔本依然恭谦地跪在王座之下，说话的语速和语调并没有被那些充满嫉妒和恐慌的质疑所打搅，他一句句地将目前所知的情况汇报给鲍德温四世，条理清晰，是非过失完全将判断的权力交给至高无上的王。

“于此，目前萨拉丁人并不敢过于试探我们的底细，但是无法保证萨拉丁王对于耶路撒冷彻底心死，”卡尔本的总结说得掷地有声，“但我并不推荐此时对萨拉丁人出战，耶路撒冷内部的矛盾尚未解决，过于鲁莽只会自毁江山。”

最后一段话被卡尔本说的颇有些咬牙切齿的味道，旁的人必然听见了那位身上还有血污的骑士发出的低吠，刚刚还在撕咬敌人血肉的口腔中喷吐出的血液臭味几乎快要将在座的所有有异议的人熏得人仰马翻，这算是卡尔本对老家伙们的一个下马威，他不得不承认这所议事大厅中对自己颇有微词的人绝不在少数，但现阶段绝不是让步的时机，不为他，只为鲍德温四世。

听完战况简报后鲍德温四世陷入沉默，他清楚的知道自己身体并不适合征战，同时卡尔本提出的问题一针见血，十分精准地插进他所担心的关键问题上。帝国的心脏在沉思中慢慢抬起头，隐藏在银色面具下的脸冰冷如霜，他的视线横扫过每一位站立在侧的大臣领主们，年轻人的血性使一向以儒雅著称的鲍德温四世无不充满杀心。

——他却并不能痛下杀手。

深吸一口气，鲍德温四世勉强将内心的暴戾压制下去，他扶着王座的扶手缓缓地站了起来，一旁的侍从原本想抬手搀扶，却没料到这位缠绵病榻的君王身体里的骨头尚未腐朽，甚至如钢铁般扎根在那残破不堪的躯体之中。卡尔本保持着单膝跪地的姿势并未挪动，他虔诚的信服着眼前贤明的君王能够掌控全局，而鲍德温四世确实做到了所有君王应当做到的事情。

虚弱坚定的话语将席间的不安定尽数抚平，鲍德温四世的解决方案虽只能解决一时的问题，但是能够感受到这位身体孱弱的君主正在努力的想尽办法在有限的时间里为接下来的计划做着准备。卡尔本低垂下自己的视线，鲍德温四世说话的音量并不大，虽然温和但不柔软，每一个词每一句话落进忠诚的猎犬耳中皆如天籁之音。战场上的金戈铁马太过刺耳，政治漩涡中的喋喋不休太过烦恼，唯独从鲍德温四世嘴中吐露的声音才能让卡尔本找回一丝心中的平静。

待朝臣们逐渐离去，偌大的议政厅中只剩下鲍德温四世，少数仆从和仍然单膝跪地的卡尔本。猎犬脸上的纱布因为黏稠的血液开始向下滑落，狰狞的刀伤让他几乎无法睁开眼睛，视线是一半鲜红一半明亮，但他仍然没有伸手去擦，只是静静地跪伏在地任由鲜血砸进满是尘土的地面。

“卡尔本，”高高在上的耶路撒冷王开口说话，“卡尔本…”宛如祷告般的低语从上至下将卡尔本笼罩在内，他勉强抬起头看向自己的主人——鲍德温四世摇摇欲坠，强忍着痛苦的身体即将摔倒在地——身体的动作要比大脑的反应更加迅速，最为接近国王身侧的卡尔本来不及细想自己的动作是否逾越，伸手便将向后倒去的鲍德温四世接进怀里。

承担着一个国家的身体比一具尸体还要来得更加形销骨立。

沾满鲜血和尘土的双手不出所料地污染了国王洁白的外袍，发着低烧的身体在卡尔本怀中微微发抖，盖着银色面具的脸无力地垂向地面。

“不，My king，还不到这个时候—！”

惊慌失措的卡尔本大声呼喊宫廷医生，横抱着国王的骑士浑身上下透露着从未让旁人见过的惊恐。后来大家都说卡尔本的眼中透露着失去主人的猎犬的申请，无头苍蝇般的在宫殿中奔跑。但是此刻，卡尔本抱着昏死过去的国王跟着侍从一路小跑到后宫寝殿——这不是一个外姓骑士应该出现的地方——的黎波里的雷蒙德三世伯爵不知何故出现在卡尔本途径的道路上，按礼节他应向伯爵行礼，然而他却并没有这么做。

此时的猎犬眼中看不到任何除了怀中国王之外的人，无论身份高低，没有人可以阻拦他拯救自己主人的步伐。雷蒙德三世伯爵面无表情地看着自己堂兄弟最信任的骑士无视自己狂奔离去，他“目送”这个还没有经过清洗就擅自触碰国王身体的骑士逐渐远去，直至消失在宫殿深处才收回目光。没有人知道他心里在想什么，大家只知道此时不应该出声触怒这位性格暴躁的皇亲。

将鲍德温四世放在床榻上时，卡尔本才发觉自己背后不知何时已然被冷汗浸透。这比在战场上与敌人刀剑相向还要来得更加难以冷静。他可以用双手剑劈开敌人的头颅，也可以被敌人的弓箭射穿臂膀，但唯独他不可以接受国王在自己怀中生息全无——那比上帝赐下的惩罚还要可怕——浑身血污的骑士放下国王后便被医生们赶出了寝殿。

盯着眼前紧紧关闭的大门，奢华繁杂的雕花引不起卡尔本的兴趣，他只想知道鲍德温四世是否一切还好。脸上原本还在淌血的刀伤已经凝固，阵阵钝痛刹那间在放松精神的瞬间刺进卡尔本的神经，纵然他是驰骋沙场的年轻骑士，可也架不住这般令人窒息的疼痛。他扶着头，一边的眼睛已经完全睁不开了，伤口肿胀着想要挤破他的脑袋，乃至他昏倒在地的时候都不知自己身处何方。

这是一场冗长且没有尽头的噩梦。最开始时只有黑暗，一望无垠的虚空当中卡尔本看不见听不见任何声响或是景象，唯一能够感知到的东西只有手指边若有若无的像水流般的柔软。他顺着这条蜿蜒的"小溪"缓慢地前进，并且不时地蹲下身子用手指触摸触摸"小溪"中的水流，直到水流的尽头——安详的国王端坐在宝座之上，依旧戴着银质面具的脸平静地注视着向自己走来的卡尔本——欣喜若狂的卡尔本几乎快要流下泪来，他嘴中低喊君主，不断地往宝座上的主人靠近。

卡尔本摔倒了。

这个踉跄让他几乎将全身的骨架摔得粉碎，面前的鲍德温四世却不为所动，银质面具下的蓝色双眼甚至没有为卡尔本转动，依旧直视着前方。摔得浑身酸痛的男人匍匐着爬到国王的脚下，这才发现自己的双手不知何时变成了一对猎犬才有的双足。努力让自己不在鲍德温四世面前暴露丑态，化身为犬的卡尔本颤抖着站在宝座前。

然而，散发着柔和儒雅光芒的国王脸上的面具突然掉落，丑陋狰狞的面孔宛如地狱中描绘的恶鬼，嵌在眼眶中满是血丝的双眼流下血泪，仿佛倾诉着这副残破身体中无尽的不甘。

只可惜卡尔本并不惧怕，它乖巧地走上前想要拱起鲍德温四世的手让它抚摸自己。让它没有想到的是，当国王的手抬起时，一柄利刃毫无征兆的猛然出现，瞬时间斩断了卡尔本的头颅和国王的手掌。

"肮脏的狗。"

睁开眼睛的瞬间脸上的剧痛便宛如潮水般袭来，即便是卡尔本这样在死人堆里打过滚的士兵，也难免被已经开始化脓的伤口刺激到发出呻吟。这时一双微凉的双手按住了他捂在脸上的手，低温带来的舒适感逐渐缓解了脸上的疼痛，卡尔本勉强睁开目前唯一一只能够视物的眼睛，昏暗的房间里飘散着淡淡的血腥味以及清苦的药草味道，而他面前正在给自己伤口换药的则正是半年多未曾见过面的亲生妹妹。

记忆中怯生生的小女孩儿如今已经有了订下婚约的对象，本应在家好好准备婚礼的她此时却出现在这个陌生的房间里为她的哥哥换药。

"娜思琳（Nasrin）你为甚么在这……"卡尔本躺在床上一动不敢动地将身体交给妹妹打理，"我记得还有一个月就是你的婚礼了。"他的声音嘶哑难听，活像是用石头刮擦地板般刺耳。

年强的女性手法熟练沉稳的帮助哥哥将脸上的草药和绷带换好，旋即又端来一杯水喂给卡尔本喝下，这才开口说道："你已经昏迷了三天，无论如何用什么办法都无法醒来，直到母亲接到国王陛下的消息后才让我前来。"娜思琳语气中能够感受到放松的意味，她对自己这个常年不归家的哥哥有着一丝从未让旁人知道的疏离，即使她知道耶路撒冷的和平正是由自己的哥哥拼命保护的，但站在一个家人的角度来说，她实在觉得卡尔本过于无情。

躺在床上盯着天花板的卡尔本沉默了半晌才接着说："谢谢，帮我和母亲说一声我已经没事了，等这伤痊愈我就回家住上几天。"的的确确，自从上次和母亲以及妹妹真正坐下来吃饭聊天已然又过去了半年的光景，现在的他很难想象家庭的温暖会是如何，可睁开眼后看到的是自己的妹妹时那种放下心来的安全感是旁人无法给予的。

娜思琳前前后后嘱托了卡尔本几句，又将清洗干净的骑士服和铠甲安置好后才满心担忧的离开。

待妹妹走路的声音再也听不到时，卡尔本用胳膊撑着床铺缓缓坐起。他浑身的骨骼和肌肉尽在叫嚣，这种感觉仿佛被千军万马冲撞散架后再被拼起来那般令人难受。但他还是坐了起来，虽然脸上的伤牵动着他的大脑在不停的抽疼，但是心里的执念却无法让他继续安静地躺在床上休息。

平日里换上盔甲这样简单的动作，现在来做居然充满艰难。为了尽量不让衣物碰触到伤口，卡尔本出了一身的冷汗后才将衣服妥帖的穿在身上。脸部的伤口被白色的纱布遮挡住，外人看来虽有些吓人，但也不至于觉得逾越。于是卡尔本将长剑插进腰间的剑带中，确定自己的服装干净稳妥后推门而出。

不成想，这间陌生的屋子外头竟是鲍德温四世最爱的后花园。卡尔本转身看向自己刚刚出来的屋子才猛然发现这间屋子是鲍德温四世盛夏时会在这里消暑的偏房。发掘真相的骑士顿时诚惶诚恐起来，他不过是个普通的、为耶路撒冷、为鲍德温四世效命的骑士，怎的会有这般荣耀享受。

握着长剑剑柄的手有些颤抖，卡尔本深吸一口气后尽量将自己不安的情绪纳进内心深处，不让表面上看起来过于惊慌失措。迈开步伐朝着鲍德温四世的寝殿走去，一路上有不少侍从用奇怪的眼神对卡尔本行注目礼，他有些疑惑，但每当对着那些目光看回去时，始作俑者们却又战战兢兢地将目光收回，迈着碎步朝远处跑去。

并不算长的路上虽遇到些奇怪的事情，但卡尔本还是走到了三天前来过的寝殿门前。他没有立刻伸手敲门，而是先在门前静静地站了一会儿，脑海中纷纷扰扰的飘过许多记忆以及三天前那场突如其来的、令卡尔本至今心有余悸的突发事件——朝地面重重垂落的头，抱在怀里没有半分实感的身躯以及散发着不正常热量还在颤抖的手掌——中断的回忆让他下意识地攥紧了握着剑柄的手，直到那些棱角将手掌硌得发疼后才将思绪唤回。

卡尔本伸出手不轻不重地敲了敲门，鲍德温四世的内侍隔着门板的声音听起来毫无感情可言："陛下正在接受治疗，您请回……"内侍的话没有说完，像是被谁打断了似的停顿片刻，随后寝殿的门被打开。浓烈的草药气味几乎让人呕吐，其中还有一股难以言喻的腥臭味夹杂其中，卡尔本忍着怪味走进寝殿，内侍又很快将房门关闭。

待卡尔本的眼睛逐渐适应了房间中的昏暗后，发现自己梦中反复出现的君主此时正趴在床榻中间，一位身着白色亚麻布的男人正拿着一个模样古怪的器具对着鲍德温四世的……臀部做着什么。

反射着寒光的长剑没有给所有人反应的机会便架在了那个身着奇怪服饰的人的脖颈上，卡尔本目露凶光地低声怒斥："谁，是谁胆敢做这种侮辱君主之事——！"那个手拿怪异器具的家伙根本无法承受十六岁起就成为耶路撒冷骑士的卡尔本散发出的浓烈杀意，腿一软便坐倒在地，吓得这人连手里的家伙都拿不稳当。

"住手。"

内侍们被卡尔本突然暴起的杀意吓得不敢上前，唯一能够在这样环境中开口说话的也只有躺在床上的鲍德温四世了。卡尔本无意收起长剑，作为鲍德温四世身前的骑士怎么能让这种奇怪的人伤害自己的主人。

"我正在接受治疗……"有气无力但不容拒绝的声音沉闷的从床铺中传出，"希望你不要介意，卡尔本。"

主人的命令卡尔本不可能不遵从，他忿忿不平地收起长剑，后退几步来到寝殿的边缘，旋即跪坐下来。哪怕目前只剩一只眼睛，猎犬锋锐的目光还是让房间里的所有人感受到了前所未有的压迫感。

双腿仍然还在打颤的人应该是医生，卡尔本目光炯炯地看着继续为鲍德温四世治疗的人的背影——医生手中粗大的器物的顶端有开口的凸起，器物内部有着些许发绿的液体——器物的顶端被医生抹上一层厚厚的油状物，随后缓慢地插进鲍德温四世裸露在空气中的臀部缝隙中。卡尔本双手成拳放在大腿上，他努力地不让自己冲过去往医生的脸上来一拳，拼命地忍住心中的怒火，静静地看着自己的国王接受这痛苦的治疗。

伴随着药水一点点的注射进国王的体内，一向以忍耐和坚毅著称的鲍德温四世也难免发出些示弱的呻吟。它们轻微的几乎听不见，但是寂静的寝殿中除去几人的心跳声外，最清晰的便是国王的闷哼。卡尔本并不是个想象力丰富的人，可这些微弱的、缠绕在耳边的声音仍旧叫他难以平复心情，它们宛若书中描写的蛊惑凡人的恶魔，轻轻地用柔软的羽毛抚摸过被诱惑的人的心脏和喉管。正如卡尔本此时的状态，他闭上眼睛想要尽力不去看床榻上的君王，却无法封闭自己的听觉，反而叫那些声音在视觉关闭后更加的肆无忌惮。

卡尔本从未对任何一个人动过心，他对性，对爱没有任何概念，为了耶路撒冷，为了鲍德温四世，压抑在内心中数十年的情欲不知为何被自己作为敬仰的君主的几声呻吟蛊惑了出来。面红耳赤的成年男性跪坐在地，他不再像之前那般端坐，微微前倾的身体想要遮挡住"生机勃勃"的男性器官。

这样从未有过的刺激感官连带着让脸上抽疼的伤口都停止了工作，反倒是呈现出一种酥酥麻麻的，无法释怀的逗弄。高高挺起的性器被层层布料遮挡后并没有卡尔本想象中的那般明显，但他仍感受到一种对于神、对于信仰的亵渎——最为让他感到厌弃的是，此时此刻的自己，并不讨厌这样不可理喻的亵渎情感——治疗在医生的轻声呼唤中结束，内侍们的注意力尽在鲍德温四世身上，没有人关注坐在角落里的卡尔本，他们为国王裸露在外的身体盖上绒被，并且打开窗户进行通风。

睁开眼睛的卡尔本跪坐在地，他几乎用尽全身的力气对抗脑海中不断翻涌的欲望浪潮。宛如另一个自己不断地在他耳边低语，想要触摸鲍德温四世，想要被君王抚摸，想要……

够了！无法忍受自己如此污秽的想象君主的卡尔本怒火中烧地咬破了舌头，强烈的血腥味和疼痛终于将不断升温的情潮压制下去，这种方法虽然极端，但是等国王醒来后做完后续的治疗，卡尔本的身体已经恢复了正常。

采用强烈疼痛迫使自己压制情欲的后果便是卡尔本此刻昏昏沉沉的脑袋里想不起任何事情，乃至听到鲍德温四世呼唤自己时他依然没能从数分钟前发生的变化中理出个头绪。

经过治疗后的鲍德温四世精神状态好了不少，他没有如往常那样戴着银质面具，被疾病腐蚀的脸赤裸裸的暴露在卡尔本的视线当中。忠心的骑士并不是第一次见到国王的真容，他并不恐惧也不厌恶，反倒是十分享受面前君王身上飘出的淡淡的茉莉花香。

"让你看到这副模样的我，实属有些抱歉。"鲍德温四世的语气中没有不好意思，他甚至不避讳说出治疗方法的名字，"药物能够带走我体内的毒素，医生虽这么说，但我却不甚相信。"语调里的不屑并不多加掩饰，宛如不是和一个臣子对话，而更像是和自己的兄弟般亲近。

"多谢你几天前的帮助，那时我并未想到会如此的严重，只是你做出选择之前理应想想自己。"

国王的话语中含杂了些许的斥责，卡尔本无话可说，却品得出这番对话中属于鲍德温四世的关心。温柔宽容的氛围让卡尔本安心下来，他慢慢抬起头，对上国王陷在眼眶里的蓝色双瞳，竭力将内心汹涌的感情化为平静的嘱托："希望您也能……"话没有说完卡尔本就说不下去了，他知道这位优秀的国王根本无法如自己所愿的得到更好的休息。

恍然，无法自制的泪水从仅剩的那一只眼中滑落，卡尔本说不清这眼泪究竟是为何，但莫名的悲伤让他无法自己。征战沙场已经六年有余，见惯生死别离，尝尽世间百苦，卡尔本却发现自己经历的仍然无法为面前的君王分担半分辛劳。

"为什么要落泪，"鲍德温四世有些无奈，他伸出自己包裹着纱布的手轻轻地抚摸面前骑士正在不停落泪的脸颊，"耶路撒冷也好，上帝也好，萨拉丁也好，你也好，尽是我无法割舍。"责怪中夹杂着愠怒的语气并不认真，更像是和卡尔本开玩笑，难能一见的幽默感并未使猎犬停止哭泣。

微微将自己的脸颊更加贴近鲍德温四世手掌的卡尔本不言不语，滚烫的泪水宛如上天的惩罚般不断的落下，他信仰着上帝，他知晓神爱世人，他却不明白为何这爱对鲍德温四世来说竟是如此的无情。优秀的君王理应长命百岁，鲍德温四世理应接受世人的歌颂和赞美，骑在俊美的汗血宝马上驰骋疆场，但这所有的一切都未曾使上帝降下垂怜。

半晌过后，卡尔本的泪水终于止住，他用袖口将泪痕擦净，一边内心里暗自发誓不可再次在君主面前如此软弱，一边开口说道："我必将将胜利与荣光带给您。"鲍德温四世没有接话，他似乎是笑了，将手搭在卡尔本的臂膀上，借着这股力量慢慢站起，与身材高大的骑士三目相对。

"忠于我是因神，因君，因命，还是因你？"

鲍德温四世浅蓝色的虹膜在房间的烛光中散发着微弱的光芒，卡尔本无法将自己的视线从这位神明的脸上移开，忠诚的猎犬高傲的头颅只为他的主人低垂，此时此刻如同有一股神秘力量撬开他的双唇，每一个词句皆带来无穷的力量。

"因您，我的神明。"

您即是神，您即是信仰，您即是耶路撒冷。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> [Elisha：鲍德温四世曾对路易七世说"身体有恙无助于施政，但我身上这种乃缦（Naaman）的病能够治好，但我发现没有以利沙（Elisha）来为我治病。"乃缦为圣经中的人物，患有麻风病，以利沙是公元前九世纪以色列闲置以利亚的门徒，继以利亚后成为先知并治好了乃缦的麻风病。——摘抄自《耶路撒冷三千年》]


End file.
